Comfort from Loss
by God'srider
Summary: Oneshot: Takes place toward the end of Dead Man Walking. How does Ziva take Roy's death and who will turn to for comfort?


**Some aspects of the story do not match up with the episode, but I tried and this is how I imagined it would be! Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the amazing characters!!**

* * *

She knew it could not end well and yet she felt herself continuing to fall in love with a dying man. She knew it could not work between them and yet she let herself care about him. She still stayed with him even though, he did not have much time left.

He wanted to go on a walk and she did not have the heart to tell him no, however the doctor could say no. Thankfully her partner was still there and he distracted the medical personnel again while she helped the sick man out of the confining hospital walls.

Strolling slowly around the garden paths, the two talked quietly. When she realized he was tired, she led him to a bench. Holding her hand, he described his life and experiences. She took notice of each aspect of his life and filed it away in the depths of her heart to remember forever. Although he was ill, he managed to add humor into his stories and remain upbeat.

She shared a bit more guardedly, but still she was honest with her love and answered nearly everything that he asked. He hung on each word she spoke and smiled as she told various stories in which she used her unique set of skills to threaten her coworkers. His respect for her grew as time wore on.

As dusk overtook them, she stood and together they went inside. While he rested, she sat and watched him trying to burn his image into her mind. When his heart dropped considerably and his breathing turned even more shallow, she jumped to his bedside and called for a nurse.

He opened his eyes and weakly smiled up at her. With his finger he motioned her closer. She obliged and leaned down to his level firmly holding his hand. Staring into her eyes, he whispered, "Thanks for," he sucked in another breath, "showing me true love and being there for me."

Tears gathered in her eyes but she swallowed and replied, "Thank you for showing me love," she cleared her throat, "and letting me know I deserve attention."

Nurses began bustling around the room, but he said, "I love you, Ziva."

A single tear slid down her cheek as she replied, "I love you too, Roy and I will not forget you."

A smile remained on his face as his eyes closed and his hand relaxed in her grip. She brushed her lips across his still lips and released his hand moving to the corner of the room.

Doctors and nurses hurried around performing the needed medical tasks. From the corner, she watched the activity knowing he was gone. Seeming to be rooted to the spot, she just stood staring.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The voice next to her caused her to flinch.

"Yes, fine." Blinking her eyes, she gathered her things and exited the hospital. In the parking lot she refused all emotions including her broken heart.

Once she reached her parking space at home, nausea took hold of her at the mere thought of entering her apartment and sitting alone. Continuing to ignore her feelings, another brick piled onto the wall around her heart.

Easing on to the road once again, she drove her mini cooper. Before she knew it, she was at Tony's apartment door. With the excuse that she had to inform him of the victim's death, Ziva pulled out her phone and dialed.

In the middle of the second ring, he answered, "Ziva, what's wrong?"

She replied, "I am at your front door." Without another word, she hung up. Despite the fact that it was three in the morning, he swung the door open and allowed Ziva to enter.

Turning to face him, she began to explain, "I thought I should inform you that Lt. Sanders has succumbed to the radio activity and has died." She blinked emotionless and turned as if to leave since her message had been delivered.

Tony grabbed her wrist turning her back to him and with gentle movements he pulled her into his arms for a hug. He didn't say anything just held her firmly in an embrace in the entryway.

Once in Tony's arms, Ziva felt her walls fall down and began to feel the emotions take hold. Giving in to her aching heart, she let the tears slide down her cheeks freeing the sorrow. Her sobs continued to come faster as she let the sadness take hold.

Her small body shook racking with her weeping so much so that Tony had to hold her up. He held her tight conveying the support and comfort impossible to express with words.

Stroking her hair, he waited while the emotions overtook her. She grasped his shirt with her fist and buried her face into it.

She had never felt so vulnerable, but she could not stop the wave of tears flowing from her eyes. They stood that way for quite sometime, Tony acting as silent support while Ziva allowed herself weakness.

Eventually, she stepped back and hurriedly wiped her eyes taking a deep breath. Compassion filled Tony as he watched her try to cover and forget her breakdown, "Its okay to show weakness, Zi." She gave a quick shake of her head in reply.

Putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and continued, "You don't always have to be tough. Take time to recover, no one will think any less of you."

With a quiet voice she replied, "Thanks, Tony. I do not even know why I ended up here, I guess I just needed someone."

"I'm glad you came. Do you wanna talk about it?" He looked uncomfortable offering, but she knew he was willing to listen.

Although she knew he was trustworthy, she didn't want to talk about it, "No, thank you." He led her to the living room and turned on some comedy movie and sat down.

Patting the seat next to him, he opened his home to her. Thankful for his company, she sat next to him leaning her head exhaustedly on his broad shoulder. Together they watched the TV in a comfortable silence.

He understood her pain and lent his unspoken support. Tears began to fill her eyes again and he put his arm around her. Looking down at her, Tony saw her beginning to heal despite the fresh tears. In a low voice she simply said, "He told me he loved me."

Tony rubbed her arm with his hand and nodded, "I'm sorry, Zi."

She closed her eyes and leaned into him drawing on his strength. As the night wore on, she drifted to sleep. Tony sat there with his arm holding Ziva close all night not wanting to disturb her peaceful sleep. He fell in and out of sleep as well.

In the morning, she woke up touched by the fact that Tony had let her stay with him all night without even moving.

In the elevator at the office, they rode in silence until the end of the ride. Near the end, she took a deep breath in. Tony stepped toward her and hugged her one more time for encouragement and support. "It'll be okay."

He had been there for her in her time of need and she knew he always would be. She had trusted him in her vulnerable time and he was honored. Tony would continue to help her through and Ziva would be there for him when he needed her too.

The doors of the elevator dinged and the two walked into the office not only closer as partners but as friends.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and please let me know!! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
